


Carpool Coming Out

by CueTheTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluffy, M/M, carpool karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CueTheTommo/pseuds/CueTheTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head canon about Harry and Louis doing Carpool Karaoke and talking about the last several years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpool Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this fic wouldn't exist without [Beth](http://bethaboolou.tumblr.com/)'s encouragement and beta-ing.

"Must you two always be late?" James asks a little bit exasperated but mostly fond. "Yes, I'm right outside, waiting." James taps out an internal beat on his Range Rover steering wheel.

The rear door opens and Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles slide into the car. “Wait a minute,” James begins. “am I to be your chauffeur for the afternoon?”

“We like to sit together,” Louis admits casually while visibly lacing his fingers with Harry’s. “Besides, don’t tell me being our chauffeur isn’t your life-long dream. I know late night TV was just something you were doing while we were on tour.”

"Very funny, Tomlinson. Consider yourself blessed today. So, last time, we got all four of you boys, I feel like I'm being short changed," James ribs.

"Yeah yeah, Niall is golfing like he told you he would and Liam is writing with J:Lo, you just don't rate, James" Louis gives it back.

"I rated for Sir Elton John," James mumbles.

"But aren't you excited? The three of us? Like old times!" Harry adds unable to hide his excitement.

"Let's see what's on the radio, yeah?" James offers and reaches to "start the music."

 

_ I want to break free _

_ I want to break free _

_ I want to break free from your lies _

_ You're so self satisfied, I don't need you _

_ I've got to break free _

_ God knows, God knows I want to break free _

 

"So, like I tell people regularly, I have known you two for quite some time. You should tell the story of how we first met, Louis." James prompts.

"Well, I met you when my mom worked on a show you were on. But you met the rest of us because you were the only person I knew when I moved to London. I called you up and asked if we could get together."

"And what did you say specifically, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis angles his body slightly towards Harry as though he’s reliving the moment, "I told you that I'd met someone and wanted to bring him with me to meet you."

"And that's how I met Harry Styles who wasn't The Harry Styles yet, he was just a young man my good friend fancied."

Harry elbows James at this point, fond and just slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, it was the curls, what can I say?" Louis adds, ruffling Harry’s curls.

 

_ Wake me up before you go go _

_ Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo _

_ Wake me up before you go go _

_ I don't want to miss it when you hit that high _

_ Wake me up before you go go _

 

_ Well I guess it would be nice _

_ If I could touch your body _

_ I know not everybody _

_ Has got a body like you _

 

"How long have you two been together now?"

"Since the bungalow" Harry says as Louis says, "Since the toilets."

"Wha? Babe, we've discussed this. The Bungalow is when we start counting. The toilets do not get to be our anniversary, I will not have our anniversary be when I wee'd on you." Harry is adamant in a way that only comes from having the same conversation many times.

"Well, I haven't looked at anyone else since then, so that's when I count from. You make your own choices."

 

_ They don't know about the things we do _

_ They don't know about the "I love yous" _

_ But I bet you if they only knew _

_ They would just be jealous of us, _

_ They don't know about the up all nights _

_ They don't know I've waited all my life _

_ Just to find a love that feels this right _

 

_ Baby they don't know about _

_ They don't know about us (They don't know about us) _

"Obviously there was a while where Larry Stylinson was something management played up and then suddenly, nothing. How did that decision happen and how did you cope?"

Harry fields the question as though he's been waiting years (he probably has), "I think management and the label always underestimated our fans. I think they underestimate women, if I'm honest. They didn't think that girls would like us if we weren't people they could imagine sleeping with. So, we couldn't be outwardly together and break the US market at the same time. We were young, we didn't know better."

Louis adds, "we coped by being together in private as much as possible. Secret flights, long phone calls, shared hotel rooms. And we took comfort in the part of our fan base that saw what was being hidden."

James, "Tell us more about that."

Harry, "the Internet is a crazy place. Our fans live all over the Internet but on Tumblr there's a group that call themselves Larries because they believe in our relationship. This group is like a mix of the FBI, CIA, Interpol and then critical media professors. They looked at everything and saw straight through it, even when the media (and management) tried to tell another sorry."

Louis, "it gave us the confidence in the fan base to begin to imagine that our advisors were wrong. That we could be together AND sell albums and tour tickets."

 

_ Lips so good I forget my name _

_ I swear I could give you everything _

 

_ I don't need my love _

_ You can take it, you can take it, take it _

_ I don't need my heart _

_ You can break it, you can break it, break it _

_ I just can't get too much of you, baby _

_ It's never, it's never enough, never enough _

_ It's never enough, never enough _

_ Come on _

_ Come on _

 

"Talk to me about The Azoffs. Rumor has it they represent all of you now?"

Louis, "Jefe became our friend in 2013. He saw what was going on and asked to meet with us. Papa Irv taught Jefe everything he knows and was really looking for the right opportunity. So they really became our most trusted advisors. They helped us LONG before we signed with them. We're really really glad to be working with them officially now both as a band and individuals."

"There you go James, exclusive to the Late Late Show, we're all Represented by Jeff Azoff."

"Does that mean you signed a new record deal?"

"Well, we're still choosing our best option. There are so many great labels to work with and we'd like to be with one that gives our fans as much credit as we do," Louis sounds every bit the music mogul he's becoming.

"Who knows, James, maybe we'll jump in your Rover and give you another scoop."

Louis and Harry are facing each other now as the next song begins, they’re singing to each other, James is smiling and only rarely joining in.

 

_ Still high with a little feeling _

_ I see the smile as it starts to creep in _

_ It was there, I saw it in your eyes _

 

_ I was stumbling, looking in the dark (ohho) _

_ With an empty heart _

_ But you say you feel the same _

_ Could we ever be enough? _

_ Baby we could be enough _

 

_ And it's alright _

_ Calling out for somebody to hold tonight _

_ When you're lost, I'll find the way _

_ I'll be your light _

_ You'll never feel like you're alone _

 

_ I'll make this feel like home _

_ I'll make this feel like home _

 

"Louis, you wrote that song, right?"

"I did. We're on the road a lot and sometimes we're apart and I wanted a song that was my promise to H." As he finishes, Louis brings their joined hands up to his lips and kisses Harry’s knuckles.

Harry's eyes glisten with unshed tears, "the fan response to the song was incredible. They saw it for the anthem Louis meant it to be. The label told us we couldn't put it on the album. But when Louis leaked it and it went so big, they agreed to let is release the EP."

"What would you like to say to your fans now?"

"Thank you to everyone who believed in the four of us and to the Larries who gave us the courage to believe, we wouldn't be here now without you." Louis begins.

"To everyone struggling with your identity, who is shown hatred and not love, who has to hide, remember we're here and we're sending you all the love." Harry finishes.

A disco beat can be heard and they're suddenly in the middle of Gloria Gaynor's I Will Survive. Harry has found a pink feather boa in the backseat and cannot help himself. The three of them are bopping and singing along at the top of their lungs.

 

_ Did you think I'd crumble _

_ Did you think I'd lay down and die _

_ Oh no, not I _

_ I will survive _

_ Oh as long as I know how to love _

_ I know I'll stay alive _

_ I've got all my life to live _

_ I've got all my love to give _

_ And I'll survive _

_ I will survive (hey-hey) _

 

The music fades out and James’ car pulls further into the distance. The vanity license plate becomes clear, RBB SBB.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://cuethetommo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
